Moments To Cherish
by Rie Hollier
Summary: UPDATED! A collection of short-stories and one-shots for other various pairings I can think of (romantic, platonic and/or comradely, etc). Featuring characters from the entire series. Mostly yuri, though there may be an occasional Oogami or Shinjiro pairing and several other different combinations.
1. The Thought That Counts

_**The Thought That Counts**_

_**~Rika and Subaru~**_

* * *

"_I wish you the happiness of a gift from a child; a bunch of wilting dandelions, a fluff-coated toffee, a frog, a kiss._" ~ Pam Brown, b. 1928.

* * *

"Subaruuuu!"

In her excitement, Rikaritta practically tackled the Japanese, causing them both to fall backwards onto the couch.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Subaru, cool as a cucumber, as she collected herself, the little bounty hunter still clinging onto her.

"Rika wants to ask, Rika wants to ask Subaru something!"

She spoke with a fervent innocence, a spicy-sweetness that could make the curious wonder where a child her age could get such high spirits from. Looking at the two of them sitting on the velveteen couch now, you might imagine that one was a child of the morning while the other belonged to the night.

"Alright, please go ahead," Subaru replied.

"Rika was wondering for a long time... but what's exactly so special about kisses? And why do they make people happy?"

"... Kisses?"

"Lots of fairytale stories end with a kiss before there's a happily ever after. Are they really that special?" She pirouetted to the left and sat beside Subaru, big brown eyes wide in wonderment and filled with sunshine. "Are they?"

"I see." With a calmness that seemed to surpass anything else, Subaru tapped her chin with the edge of her folding fan and began her explanation. "Subaru thinks that they are simply a way to express certain feelings. It depends on the occasion, and where, why and for whom the kiss is intended. And when one receives those feelings, it would be natural for them to feel appreciated, although a kiss is merely a symbol to represent the true intentions and emotions a person wants to convey. It is more the thought that counts rather than the act itself."

"Hm... Rika doesn't remember much, but Mama used to kiss Rika goodnight every time before going to bed. And Rika liked it."

Subaru looked at her long and quietly, having comprehended between the lines, and then reached out to stroke the little girl's head.

"Hehe. Rika's getting hungry."

"Would you like to join me for a hamburger?"

Suddenly the girl sprang up from her seat, flailing her arms as though she wanted to fly. "Wait, wait! There is something Rika would like to do first!"

"...?"

The Mexican child moved as swift as a swallow, lifting her face and pressing her lips to Subaru's cheek, a gentle touch that lasted for two seconds.

Then she moved away with an energetic twirl, folded her arms triumphantly, and said in the wake of a brief chuckle, "Did that make you happy, Subaru?"

It took a while before the Noh master began to smile ever so slightly. Like hot cocoa on a winter's day, she felt its message sink into her.

_Thank you. Subaru dai suki._

"Yes. It did."

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello! This is Rie Hollier. Allow me to begin with the usual briefing:

- While working fervently on my 'KanSumi Short Shorts Collection' (I'm passionate for Kanna and Sumire, my top favourite duo!), I considered setting up a new collection to house whatever short stories for other pairings that may pop up as time goes.

- As stated in the summary, these all involve various pairings I can think of and am comfortable with.

- Mostly yuri (whether it be romantic, platonic, comradely, etc). But there may be an occasional Oogami or Shinjiro pairing, depending on my mood and creative flow.

- Any Kanna/Sumire story belongs to the KanSumi collection, so you may want to check that out instead of here if that's what you are looking for.

Thanks! Hope to see you again!


	2. Mouthful of Heaven

**_Mouthful of Heaven_**

**_~ Mell Raison and Ci Caprice~_**

* * *

"Mell! Look what I got this morning from the patisserie!"

Mell Raison turned her head to the side. "Something delicious, surely," she said, folding the last of the curtains, fresh from the wash. Her eyes fell to the wrapped box Ci had placed on the table and the little sunset-coloured round cakes arranged inside.

"Oh my!" Her head jerked up in surprise. "Aren't these _macarons_?"

"_Oui_. And in a pretty flavor too! It's citrus, what the Japanese call _yuzu_. I went there with Miss Hanabi, and she was very eager to let me bring back some. They smell heavenly, Mell. We must try them. I'll go make some tea!"

Ci's eyes were sparkling when she came back. The chestnut colour of her hair bounced in the light. She took one of the bright orange disks and held it up as though she was toasting a drink ceremoniously. "_Bon appétit_!"

"_Bon appétit_."

"Ah, wait." Quick as a wink, Ci linked her arm around Mell's and brought the macaron close to her face. "Here, you take the first one."

Mell laughed. And she welcomed it.

The meringue crumbled and melted with a faint, moist crunch. Crisp. Clean. A fresh sweetness poised on a texture that was both rich and light. The accompanying tartness that flooded the tongue as it met the smooth but firm ganache with its hints of orange.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"_C'est magnifique_!" Ci squealed in delight as she ate. "This is the taste of real macaron from Ladurée! They really know how to fill the soul and make one fall in love at first bite."

Taking another, Mell savoured the taste a little longer, closing her eyes. "You should really work hard to make your baking as fine as this. Miss Erica and the others will be so jealous, don't you agree?"

Ci nodded and giggled. "Look at you!"

She took her friend's hand, lifting it up to show the crumbs on her index and third finger. There was also a small speck of ganache on her thumb. Glancing up at and saying nothing, she caught them in her mouth and licked them clean.

"Ci!" Mell burst out. Her face turned a deep shade of red. "What are you doing? You're so bad!" She felt teeth against her fingers as Ci, teasing and stubborn as she was, continued to nibble tenderly. But Mell didn't pull away.

Finally the smiling girl let go and licked her lips like a cat, like Grand Mere's Napoleon. "That was really yummy!" she exclaimed before breaking into another fit of giggles.

* * *

_Macaron_: A famous French confectionary made with meringue, sugar and almond meal.

_Ladurée_: A luxury cakes and pastries brand based in Paris, France. It is known as the inventor of the double-decker macaron


	3. Encounter

**_Encounter_**

**_~ Lewes and Orihime ~_**

**_A/N:_** _I like experimenting with different ideas and pairing combinations, so it struck me one day that it would be interesting to write for Orihime and Lewes since I find them quite complimentary yet at the same time contrasting with one another, and because one is Italian while the latter is Spanish.__** Fracisco Lewes Astorga**__ is from the Kanadegumi series (the Sakura Taisen manga spin-off that had its very own musical adaptation last year)._

_On a sidenote, I like to keep Orihime's original speech patterns, which is why I tend to let her say "de~su" at the end of some sentences. _

* * *

It did not take Soletta Orihime long enough to realize that someone was watching her from behind. Being one of the most experienced members of the Flower Division, her acute senses never failed. But she could not stop playing just yet. The aria pouring out of the keys under her fingers was entering a new sequence in B minor. It would be ghastly if she were to stop now.

Ignorance kept her moving on through bars of quiet arpeggios. Meanwhile, she could feel his gaze; soft eyes, holding no hostility whatsoever, only admiration as calm as a still lake.

Suddenly he moved towards her, inching down the distance between them to about three feet. Then he joined in to the rising wave of music, much to her surprise, conjuring low, husky brass notes. It was a funny combination, a trombone and the piano, but he seemed to know the piece very well and was making several improvisations to suit the melody.

_A brass instrument and such power coming from him... which means he could be from the Kanade Division_, Orihime thought.

As soon as they ended with a clean finish she turned her head to behold this talented stranger, who greeted her with bowed head. He was tall, and his long wavy hair evoked an impression of red silk.

"Hello there," said he in a language that was not Japanese, his voice gentle and friendly.

_Well, well, well...!_ Recognizing the words, Orihime caught her breath and couldn't help smiling.

She had found a fellow Mediterranean.

* * *

Their exchange was pretty much multilingual, she conversing in Italian, he in Spanish, although every now and then they would switch to Japanese.

"I never thought I would be able to meet you in person, since our schedules often clashed," Louis said. "And then you went back to your home country. But I'm glad to have this chance to talk to you. When did you return to Japan?"

"I came back three months ago. I don't think I've ever seen anyone from the Kanade Division before until today, so it's a pleasure meeting you too _de~su_!"

"Everyone greatly admires the Flower Division. We have a very sweet girl who's currently under training to be our captain, and it amazes me how she's deeply fond of you all."

"Your captain is a girl? I've heard quite a bit about your team, but I didn't know about that."

"Some of us didn't expect it either when we were told about it."

"I see. You did very well with the trombone, though," Orihime complimented. She pointed at the large instrument Lewes was holding. "Usually the piano would be paired best with a string instrument for a duet."

"You flatter me," he said cordially. "I was only moved by your playing and felt the need to contribute."

Somehow, Orihime thought there was something else to this young man. He had handsomely elegant features and made a great friend, but somehow there was something mysterious about him. It plucked at her curiosity.

Shortly after chatting on for several minutes or so, she looked up at the clock and, reading the time, rose from her seat. "I'd better get going. It's almost time for my siesta."

Lewes laughed. "The same goes for me." He moved quickly and went to open the door for her. "By the way, Soletta-san..."

"You may call me Orihime."

"Well, Orihime-san. I hope we can talk again some other time."

They shook hands, and she found his grip firm but warm and thoughtful.

"Of course. I look forward to it _de~su_!"


	4. Prayer: For Her Smile

_**Prayer: For Her Smile**_

_**~ Erica and Lobelia ~**_

* * *

Glossary:

1. _Notre Père, qui es aux cieux : _Our Father in heaven

2. _Notre Père Céleste:_ Our Heavenly Father

_3. Nous te remercions pour cette belle journée: _Thank you for this beautiful day

* * *

_Notre Père, qui es aux cieux_ - I, Erica, have spent this St. Valentine's Day safely and peacefully under your protection. The show tonight was a success, and it looks as though the whole of Paris is surrounded with thoughts of love and hope, which is all very good.

But there is still one thing Erica has yet to accomplish. This morning, as I went around wishing everyone and sending them greetings, I noticed that Lobelia-san didn't seem happy at all, for some reason. It must be because of last night's heavy drinking. Seeing her low spirits, I went to buy fresh flowers to help cheer her up, and with your blessing I was able to get a bunch of lovely roses, both red and white.

Oh, but do forgive Lobelia-san, God. I know she didn't mean any harm when she rejected them and threw them on the floor, and shouted at me. I think there was something bothering her, and it made me all the more determined to give her the aid she truly needs!

Thus I humbly ask you now to give me strength and guidance, to send your angels to my side and lead me to my goal. I merely wish to ease Lobelia-san's suffering and see her smile.

With this I end my prayer, and may tomorrow morning bring a better day. Amen.

* * *

_Notre Père Céleste_ - _Nous te remercions pour cette belle journée_, for giving us such a splendid sun to wake up to. Unfortunately Oogami-san is in Tokyo and so I can no longer wake him up with the morning dance.

But in any case, I will do my best to embrace this chance to find a solution to Lobelia-san's problems. Amen.

* * *

Oh, _Notre Père Céleste_ - I, Erica, beg for your forgiveness for being so clumsy. I really wish I could have been more careful. Now I have caused such a big mess at the cafe that I have been delayed from going to see Lobelia-san at the place she often goes to, that pub. I hope she's still there...

At the same time, I shall express my gratitude for the wonderful yet brief breakfast I had just enjoyed, before accidentally falling off my chair. Amen.

* * *

With love and respect, I, Erica, begin my prayer for the evening. _Notre Père_ - perhaps this is the challenge you have made to test me. I cannot find Lobelia-san anywhere, but when I do see her I will be sure to help her. Perhaps she needs a little bit of talking to. Maybe she's lonely.

These young children running about have such energy! They really are the young and vibrant generation of Paris. Bless them all, for they are your children who will grow up to make the city prosper on and look to you for guidance as I do now.

I think I shall go to Champs-Élysées and see if she's there. Amen.

* * *

_Notre Père Céleste_ - it was quite late when I found Lobelia-san loitering around the avenue, and at first my mind was set on having a long talk with her. But then she apologized to me instead and told me that I didn't need to worry, and that her bad mood was just a case of a long hangover. True, she did drink a lot the night before.

But I'm glad that she has sobered up and is back to the Lobelia-san I know. It made me so much happier when she gave me a hug out of the blue. Hehe… Lobelia-san feels very warm and kind like that, really. No matter how bad the public thinks she is, she is not at all an evil person. I could feel her need to be loved and accepted when she pressed me close, and I hugged her back. We all care for her very much, don't we?

Sometimes I wonder if she really had some other reasons for being so upset yesterday. Was she possibly offended that I, a nun apprentice, gave her flowers on Valentine's Day? Or was she talking about Oogami-san, who is so far away from us right now? Erica is still puzzled.

Nevertheless I am thankful for being able to be of some assistance to her, even though I have done very little. I did notice, after all, one of the roses I bought for her pinned onto her clothing. When she embraced me it was close to my face. I smelled its fragrance.

_Notre Père_, I will continue to pray for my dear friend, always. Please watch over her.

Amen.


	5. Mint & Bitter

_**Mint & Bitter**_

_**~ Sagiitta & Lobelia ~**_

* * *

**A/N:** A short one-scene fic in a rather AU setting, but you may imagine that Sagiitta has taken a trip to Paris for certain reasons pertaining to her work as a lawyer. I notice that these two are pretty complimentary in various aspects, and yet one works for justice/law and the other lives in crime, and so wouldn't get along so easily. I did my best to bring out Sapphir's nature in Lobelia. I just love it when she dances on the Chattes Noir stage.

_To Doctor Drake Mars Saegsopon G4, James Birdsong and dakari prince-aki... thank you so much for keeping up with me and my stories and reviewing! They mean so much to me._

* * *

The way you sway your hips is disturbing. How confident you look as you take control of the stage, as though it belongs to you alone.

Exotic and elegant, the music you dance to is a wave that sweeps the audience in your grasp. You ignite their passions, and give them the freedom to imagine themselves in another land, another world. I look away to avoid the glaring glint of your shimmering costume, but I can feel your eyes on me. I can tell. Why else would I feel this burning sensation aimed towards me?

It's still a mystery to me as to why I actually bothered coming here. This is not the place I usually go to for a drink and a light meal. Many people credit the bar, and I don't blame them. I've never seen anything as well-stocked as this. And the counter is very chic. It's not so bad, even though they don't serve soul food fried chicken.

If I had not known you, perhaps I would be able to enjoy the show and watch you in oblivion and awe like the rest.

The problem is, I can't.

Because you're a criminal, a hard core criminal who supposedly has a sentence of a thousand years. No one else knows it, and they're lucky.

But hey, I side with the Law.

It's not right of me to make comparisons of the sort, though I do feel a wee bit jealous of your suppleness, the way you sway your hips and make those graceful turns. This brandy is getting to my head. I hope I haven't drunk too much. I suppose it's because you're still watching me as you dance. Does my presence bother you, I wonder?

I see you coming to a satisfying close to your performance. Finally the audience can stop holding their breaths. The lights change and flicker and I feel like I'm trapped in a kaleidoscope. Casually, you make your way through the crowd of people, smiling and shaking hands as you go along. Listen to all those praises! Oh, I see. I realize you're actually coming this way. You sure have a lot of courage, don't you?

I try not to notice the glint in your eyes; it looks as if you about to do something sinful. You find a place beside mine, leaning over the bar counter and speaking sweet nothings to the serious-faced bartender. I happen to turn my head a little, observing, and then you meet my gaze with yours. I catch the sparkle of your ear-rings, the baby-blue of your irises and my reflection in your pupils.

"I'm surprised you came," you speak in a low voice that isn't for others to hear, because they only recognize you as the sweetest, most charming gypsy dancer in the area.

"I heard the alcohol here is good."

You look surprised, and your eyes fall towards the ice-cold glass in my hand. "You picked the wrong choice. The wines here are better. So how did you like my show?"

I smile. "I'm actually impressed."

"You're lying. I can tell."

"It takes a liar to know one."

You shrug your shoulders, indifferently. To be honest, it's very funny how we can strike up conversation so ordinarily in a place like this, the thief and the lawyer. The bartender randomly offers us some chocolates from a little jar; I take one and find that it's mint-flavoured.

"You look pretty tired today." There is that look of mischief on your face as you talk. "Let me guess. You're handling a very hard case this time?"

"Since when were you interested in my field of work?"

"Who ever said anything about being interested?" In the next moment you snatch my drink away from me. "Mind if I take a sip?" There was no need to ask anyway, since you proceed to drink without waiting for my reply at all. Sometimes you can be a really irritating, attractive person.

And that's more than just a sip, really. You nearly finish it all. Not that I have any problems with that… until I notice the overlapping of our lipstick marks on the glass.


End file.
